People try to take good care of the external surface of their bodies as well as those of their pets to enable good overall health. Specific skin related issues that people care about include, good skin health free of infections, good skin tone and adequate moisturisation. Oral cavity is another external surface that people take active care to maintain. They prefer their oral cavity including the gums and teeth to be free of problems like cavities, tartar, gingivitis, caries, and bad breath, also known as halitosis, and plaque. Hair and scalp care are also of concern to people. People generally prefer to have thick long hair with minimum hair fall. Dandruff is a commonly occurring scalp problem for which a fungal microorganism has been implicated.
All of the above surfaces including skin, oral cavity and scalp hygiene are generally achieved by keeping them free of infections. One way to tackle infections is to treat them with antimicrobials after the infection has set in. Another approach is to leave a mimimal amount of antimicrobial active on the surface so that any invading microorganism is killed or inactivated so as to minimize spread of disease. Yet another approach has been investigated by the present inventors which is the approach of improving the innate immunity of the desired surface.
The present inventors have found that a specific combination of an Aloe vera extract together with a hyaluronic acid polymer interact synergistically to enhance inter-cellular tight junction in skin cells thereby providing enhanced moisturisation of skin and reducing chances of skin infections. The invention also relates to using such a fraction in oral care compositions for improved gum health and in hair care compositions for improving strength of hair fiber and also as a anti-dandruff agent. CN 103622864 (GUANGDONG YALIJIE FINE CHEMICAL CO, 2014) discloses a multi-function aloe gel and preparation method thereof, the multi-function aloe gel comprising effective active ingredients such as lyophilized aloe powders, purslane extract, macromolecular sodium hyaluronate, oligomeric sodium hyaluronate, allantoin, D-panthenol, menthol, betaine, and beta-glucan, as well as methylisothiazolinone and iodo propynyl-group formic acid butyl ester as preservatives, and further comprising carbomer, and one of potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide solutions having a concentration of 5 percent as alkaline liquid.
US2013129844 discloses a sterile and/or decontaminated composition for topical use, including hyaluronic acid at a concentration of greater than or equal to 0.1 wt percent relative to the total weight of the composition, at least one skin wound healing agent, optionally at least one plant extract, and at least one solvent. The invention also relates to a unit including such a composition, to a method for preparing such a composition, and to the uses thereof. This publication does not specifically disclose the combination claimed in the present invention and so is not capable of exhibiting the efficacy of the composition of the present invention.
It is thus an object of the present invention to prepare an active that provides enhanced immunity to a topical surface of a human or animal body.